1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pharmaceutical packaging, more particularly, to single dose packaging for children's medications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acetaminophen is an analgesic that is safe and effective for children when taken in recommended dosages. However, it can cause liver damage and other health issues if taken in too great a quantity, either at one time or over time. The appropriate dose of acetaminophen for a child is typically determined by the child's weight, generally in milliliters per range of weight. An example of such dosing is the dosing chart for Children's TYLENOL acetaminophen, shown in FIG. 1.
Liquid acetaminophen for children is available in multiple dose bottles. For administering to a child, the appropriate dose is poured into a small, graduated cup, from which the child drinks, or is drawn into an oral syringe that is expelled into the child's mouth. With both methods, it is difficult to get the exact amount into the child. The graduations on the cup are close together and difficult to read. The liquid in a syringe can have bubbles and the liquid in the neck at the orifice is typically not expelled.
Overdosing a child can happen in a number of different ways. If the caregiver is in a hurry, he/she may not measure as accurately as necessary. The caregiver may inadvertently use an adult formulation rather than a child formulation. If the bottle is left open, the child may mistakenly believe that the acetaminophen as something that is safe to drink.
Multiple dose bottles can also have issues with contamination. Inserting a used syringe into the bottle can contaminate the liquid if it is not cleaned properly. Touching the inside of the bottle or the cap can cause contamination. Leaving the bottle open for a period of time can cause the liquid to become contaminated. Contaminated medicine in a multi-dose bottle can spread diseases.